Tales Of Destiny +
by Kurai1
Summary: Welcome to an epic tale of warfare, mystery, magic, friendship and betrayal...
1. Default Chapter

This story and everyone, everything belongs to me!   
Without my permission! Thank You! Enjoy!!  
  
1  
+ Tales Of Destiny +  
Written by Audra Bair  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The War  
  
  
Daren sat down in the soft grass; his long blond hair flowed with the light cool breeze. His light blue eyes fixed on the sunset ahead of him. He watched as it slowly went down behind the hills. Its rays lighten the valley, turning it to gold and brown colors. The sounds of the nightlife were awakening. Daren gave a soft sigh, as he looked down into the valley. The memories of his brother and him started to play back.   
They would walk through the valley, just talking about anything and everything. Daren would talk about how he wanted to become a swordsman.   
His brother Alex would laugh and say, "First little brother, you must learn how to use the sword."  
Daren would jump up and down screaming, "Teach me, teach me!!"  
Alex put his hand on his shoulder, "Your still to young Daren, when you get older I'll teach you all that I know."  
"Promise."  
"I promise."  
The years went by and Daren became a young man. As promised his brother taught him what he knew. They would swordfight outside the village. Groups of girls would come and watch Alex. They would all huddle around him. Daren would lean up against a tree watching them. They would always interrupt them. Several boys would come up, wiping out their swords, challenging Alex. Alex would gently push the girls away. There would be an exchange of words before the fight would begin. Alex's good friends, Jeremy and Michael would walk up beside him. Before, Daren knew it, the boys were off running.  
Alex decided it would be better to teach him away from the village. So he took him to the valley. Jeremy and Michael would sit and watch them. Once and awhile they would show Daren a few tricks of their own.  
They would practice from early in the morning, till early evening, only   
2  
  
  
Breaking once in the afternoon.   
As the days went by, Daren got stronger, faster, and wiser. Finally it came when Alex shook his hand, "I have taught you everything that father taught me."  
Daren looked into Alex's dark blue eyes. He could sense sadness.  
"Alex? What is wrong? You seem distant."  
"……………It's nothing Daren."  
"………………"  
"Come Daren, mother is most likely wondering were we are. It has been a long day. You must be hungry."  
Daren shook his head, "…ok."  
Alex started walking down the path that led to the village. His long blond hair shined in the sunlight. His hand rested on his sword. Daren stood there watching his every moment. He wanted to be just like him. He wanted to talk like him, walk like him, but he was nothing like him. No matter how hard he would try, but everyone wanted to be like their older siblings. Alex was perfect to him. The village loved him. The girls wanted him. It was hard to believe that he was his brother. All the kids his age would ask him how it felt to be his little brother. Daren would say nothing. He didn't know how it felt to have Alex as his older brother, not until now. He realized that he was so lucky to have him and hopes that nothing will get in between them.  
Alex turned and looked at him, "Is there something wrong Daren?"  
"No, nothing wrong. Just thinking."  
"…Ok then, lets be on our way."  
Alex turned and started to walk again, Daren stood there a moment before he started doing the same.  
It was nightfall when they reached the village. The whole walk back Alex said nothing. Deep in his thoughts. Several times Daren tried to get him to talk, but to no anvil Alex never answered.   
The drunks where out, traveling to tavern to tavern. Screaming words that only they could understand. Two girls sat on a porch they said hello to Alex, but he never answered back. He didn't even look at them. Daren gave a motion to let the girls know that he was just too tired to say hello. They smiled and said that he must have worn him out. Daren rolled his eyes.  
It was a beautiful night. The moon was full and there was a light warm breeze. It felt good on Daren's face.   
3  
  
He looked up at Alex. His eyes were fixed to the ground. Daren wondered   
What could be on his mind? He had been acting strange all day, but he never asked why.  
Daren looked up at the Castile, which stood on a small hill. He could see people making their way up the dirt road that led to it. Must be having a party. He thought.   
"…Daren."  
Daren stopped and looked at Alex, who had is backed turned.  
"What is it Alex?"  
"…I'll meet you at home. I have to do something."  
"What?"  
Alex didn't answer right away. Daren could hear some drunks yelling at each other. He couldn't make out what they were saying.  
"I'm going to pay Sara a visit." Alex said his back still to Daren.  
"Oh…ok, I'll tell mother."  
"…Bye."  
Alex started walking away, Daren stood there confused. He watched as Alex turned down a road and disappeared. Sara was Alex's girlfriend and a childhood friend. Daren knew that Alex wouldn't be home tonight. He gave a long sigh and started towards home.  
Daren shut the door; it gave a soft creak as it did. His mother was at the table. The food was set and ready to eat. She gave a smile, "Well, it's about time. The food is getting cold."  
She looked around, her face becoming sad, "Where is Alex?"  
Daren sat down and prepared to eat, "He went to see Sara, and I don't think he'll be home tonight."  
His mother gave a sigh, "I was hoping we three could have a decent dinner together tonight but…."  
"Sorry mother."  
"No no, nothing to be sorry about Daren. Lets eat."  
Through the course of the night, Daren talked with his mother. They sat down by the fireplace and he would start talking about his day. She sat in silence listening to every word he said. She was always the listener. Alex and father would sit by the fireplace and just talked. While she held baby Daren. It always seemed she had nothing interesting to say. Alex would always make her tell a tale or two, but he seemed to be the only one who could do it.   
Daren thoughts went back to Alex. Why was he so depressed? He seen   
4  
  
Him like that once before, when father died. He spoke not one word to anyone. He sat in his room staring out the window. Daren was still too young to understand.   
It was Sara who broke his silence. Know one knew how she did it, but he was talking again and seemed to be himself again.  
"Daren?"  
Daren stared into the fire, the heat warming his body.  
"Daren are you ok? Do you feel aright?"  
"I'm alright mother."  
She smiled. For her age she looked young. Her short brownish blond hair was tied back. She still wore her work dress. She was a thin lady with a long narrow face. Big blue eyes that where filled with life. How Daren loved to look into them. When she smiled two small dimples would form on the sides of her cheeks. Daren smiled.  
"What you smiling about?" she said with a laugh.  
"Nothing."   
"Oh, really."  
The two laughed.  
"Well Daren, I must be off to bed. Long day tomorrow."  
Daren gave a long yawn," I think I'll do the same."  
He got up, letting her grab his hand to pull her up. She gave him a good night kiss on the cheek and was off to her room.  
Daren through is dirty clothes to the floor and got into something more comfortable. He laid in his bed, thinking about why Alex was acting so strangely today. Wonder what him and Sara were talking about. Those to will talk the whole night away.   
Daren could still hear music being played some where off in the distance. It may be coming from the Castile. What was it like living in such a place? Daren has never been there. Father and Alex went there a few times. They never said why. Need to stop thinking, and start sleeping.  
He rolled over and looked up at the moon. It was the last thing he saw, before sleep took over.  
Daren was waken by a tapping on his window, at first he thought he was having a dream. He slowly opened his eyes.   
It was still night. The tapping got louder. Daren sat up and let his eyes get focus before he went to his window. It was his friend Valen. Daren unhooked the window so it opened.  
5  
  
"What are you doing here Valen?"  
He gave that evil smile that he always gave when he could get into trouble.  
"Couldn't sleep, thought I'll pay you a visit."  
Valen was one of those kids, who loved getting into mischief. Daren met him when his mother took him to a village called Firewood. It got the name because of the huge forest that surrounds it. His mother loved the firewood there. It burned more slowly. So she went there every 3 days to pick up more. Daren bagged her to bring him along on day. It would be the first time he been out of his own village. He was so happy when she agreed.   
Daren stared in ah as they reach Firewood village. It was a small working village. All the homes were built into the trees. It was one of those beautiful sites that you'll always remember.  
His mother went to the store, while Daren roamed around. Strangers would come up to him and pinch is cheeks saying, "What a cute little boy." Daren would just smile. He walked up to this pond that was in the middle of village. It was here where he met Valen. Daren was sitting there looking into the water when he was slapped in the back of the head. Daren jumped up angerly,"What you think your doing!?"  
The boy laughed," Sorry stranger, it's my hello to you."  
The boy wore torn clothing; he had no boots or anything on his feet. He was Daren's age. Only more built. Shoulder length brown hair and narrow green eyes. He was full of dirt. He looked like he didn't bath in a long time.   
He started laughing, "Sorry about that, names Valen."  
"It's alright, my name is Daren."  
"You here with your father or something?"  
"No, my mother. She comes here for the firewood."  
Valen chuckled, "Yeah the whole kingdom comes here. Even the king gets wood here."  
"Really, you had seen him."  
"No, he sends his servants."  
"Oh, so how long have you lived here?"  
Valen ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were fixed on a small group of kids staring at them.  
"I don't really live here. I travel from village to village."  
"Where are your mother and father?"  
"Dead I think, not sure. Been alone for as long as I can remember."  
Daren looked at the ground, "Sorry."  
6  
  
  
"Why are you sorry for, I don't care that I'm alone. I like it this way."   
"Why?"  
"The freedom, I can do what ever I want. The only bad thing about it is that I have trouble getting food."  
The group of kids that Valen had been keeping a close eye on was no huddled together whispering.  
"I think there is going to be trouble." Valen said with a grin.  
The group made there way over to Valen.  
"Hey poor kid!! Why don't you go bag some other village for food!?"   
Another kid walked up behind Daren pushing him to the ground, "Get out of here. Go back to mommy."  
"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you!!" Valen yelled.  
"He's in our way." A kid answered.  
Daren watched as the group attacked Valen. They knocked him to the ground. Kicking and punching him. For a while Daren was frozen. He finally found the energy to get up.  
"Leave him alone!!" Daren screamed.  
The group of boys only laughed at him. Now Daren was getting mad. He ran over to one of the kids, jumping on his back punching him. The boy screamed in pain. Another grabbed Daren by the shirt, whipping him off. He hit the ground hard. His breath knocked right out of his lungs. Daren laid there gasping. He could hear footsteps runny up to him.  
"You boys stop it!!"  
It was his mother, she chased the group away. Daren could hear them laughing and yelling, "Weak little mommy's boy and weak little poor boy."  
They said something else, but it was muffled.  
"Daren, Daren are you alright?"  
Daren sat up. His mother looked down at him, a worry look on her face.  
"Yes mother, I'm fine."  
She gave a sigh of relief then walked over to Valen, who was sitting up rubbing all the places where he had been hit.  
"Thank you Daren's mother."  
She laughed, "My name is Susan, you alright?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
She nodded her head. Daren got to his feet wiping off the dirt. He looked at his mother who was looking Valen up and down.  
7  
  
  
"Where are your father and mother?"  
"He doesn't have family mother, he doesn't really know what happen to them."  
Valen looked down at the ground, "I've been alone for as long as I could remember."  
"Oh dear, you must be starving."  
"Yes, I'm always hungry, not many people give me food."  
Susan stood thinking, a long moment passed before she spoke again.  
"I know someone from our village, she is a nice lady. Very lonely. Never had kids. She may let you stay with her."  
Valen eyes got big with excitement, "Really?"  
Susan nodded her head, "Yes, she would love your company."  
Valen stood in silence for a moment. Then agreed to come along.  
"What is the name of the village?"  
"White River."  
Valen smiled," The village that surrounds the Castile?"  
Susan nodded.  
"Never have been there have you?" Daren asked.  
"No."  
"Well then, lets go shell we." Said Susan as she started walking to the village's entrance. The two boys picked up the bundles of wood and followed her.  
  
"Come on sleepy head, get your head out of the clouds."  
Daren gave a stretched, "So you've decided to come and wake me up?"  
"Yeah, thought you'll come out and run around a while."  
"Sure, I guess I could" Daren said with a yawn.  
"Well come on."  
Daren crawled out his window. The night was warm and the sky was full of stars. The two boys walked down one road and on to the next. They talked in whisper.  
"So what did Alex teach you today?"  
"The usual, I pretty much know what he knows now."  
Valen looked at him with a confused face, "What's wrong with you? I mention your brothers name and you get this sad look on you face."  
"Alex wasn't him self at all today, I don't know why. He won't talk to me."  
8  
  
  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I wish he would tell me what's on his mind. We talk about everything. I just don't understand."  
"Where is he anyways, I walked by his window, but know one was there. Thought maybe you two were up talking like usual."  
"He's at Sara's house."  
"Oh."  
The two boys sat down next to the river. They had a good view of the Castile there. Every Window was light up with candlelight. They could hear faint yelling.  
"King Loui must be having a party." Valen said staring at the moving water.  
"I thought the same thing when Alex and I returned from the valley, but I don't think it's a party."  
"Why?"  
"Well I was on my way back home, I saw two knights. They weren't from our kingdom. One of them was carrying a black box. One of those that symbolize that a war might be starting."  
"What!?"  
"Yes, It was a message box."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I really don't know, but before my father was sent to the Castile, a black message box was sent a few months earlier. My father was then sent to the Castile to train and become one of the leaders of the army. My father died in the front lines."  
"…………"  
The boys were silent. The only sounds were there breath and the wind blowing through the trees.  
"A another mean less war. Wonder what Kingdom is starting it." Valen said with a sigh.  
"…I don't know. I'm not sure if there is going to be a war. I'm just saying that the message box could mean there could be one."  
"Let's just hope that it doesn't mean that."  
"………."  
The boys stared down into the water, both in their own thoughts. It was hard to believe that a war could happen to this peaceful Kingdom. If a war was to happen, what was going to become of this village? Surly who ever is planning   
9  
  
  
is going to attack this village. Could Alex have known about this? Is that the reason why he was acting so strange? Valen's voice broke through his thoughts.  
"Hey Daren, Is that Alex?"  
Daren looked in the direction that Valen was pointing. He saw Alex, Sara, Jeremy and Michael making there way to the Castile.  
"Why are they going to the Castile?" Valen asked.  
"………….."  
The boys watched, as the four followed the road that led to the Castile.   
"…Brother…."  
"Huh?" Valen stared at Daren whose eyes were fixed on the group.  
"You know why there going Daren?"  
"…I have an idea, yes."  
"Their not going to enlist are they?"  
"………."  
"So there is going to be a war…"  
Valen looked back down at the river. So there is going to be a war…  
  
The sun was gone, night had fallen. Daren got up and started to turn back towards the village. He took one last look at the valley, where his brother taught him every thing that he knows. As he told Valen that night by the river, he would never see his brother again. No word ever came from him. Alex, Sara, Jeremy and Micheal had left for another Kingdom that same night. Now 1 year later the war has begun. His mother was so depressed that Alex had left to join the knights in this war, that she had stop speaking. The village was full of King Loui's knights. Most of the kids left their homes to enlist. Only Daren and Valen remained.   
Daren watched as the last of the suns raise hit the sky, turning it purple, pink and yellow. It was a beautiful site.   
Daren was about to leave when, Valen ran up next to him.  
"There you are should have guess you'll be here." Valen said huffing and puffing.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"Several knights from the Moon Kingdom are making their way to the Castile. I think they are taking a message to King Loui."  
"Really."  
10  
  
  
"Yes, did you say Alex joined the Moon knights?"  
"Yes that is what one of the boys in the village told me. Why did you see him? Did you see my brother?"  
"I never seen the knights, I was walking to come find you when I heard several of our knights talking. They said that the Moon Knights would be here by morning."  
"….Maybe my brother will be among them…."  
"The knights said that this group is one of the top of the Moon Kingdom, Alex was always on top with everything he did. Right?"  
"He was."  
"Well, he may be one of the knights coming here. We should head back to the village. Get some rest so we can get up early, and wait for the Moon Knights to make there way through."  
Daren nodded his head. Please let one of those knights be my brother. I just want to see him, to know that he is still alive. Oh please…  
  
Daren was waken by the sounds of people yelling. He turned to look at his window. He could see shadows of people walking by.   
He sat up confused, and then he remembered. The Moon Knights.  
Daren jumped up and through on some clothes. He turned back to the window. Valen was there telling me to hurry.  
Daren raced out the door. Valen was waiting for him down at the road.   
"Have they arrived yet?" Daren asked.  
"Not yet."  
The two boys started pushing their way to the front of the crowed. They could here elderly couple whispering to each other.  
"Wonder if they are bring news about the war starting?" The old man said.  
The old women just shook her head.  
The two boys pushed and shoved. Once and a while getting yelled at. When they got to the front they could see King Lou knights waiting at the front gate.  
"I wonder what news they are bring to the king?" Valen said keeping his eyes on the gate.  
"I don't know, but I hope it's good." Daren's voice was shaky. He couldn't believe that he may just see his brother.  
"They have arrived!" A voice yelled.  
Daren's body harden, not only was he excited that he may see his brother, but   
  
  
news that there may not be a war.   
The crowd fall silent for a moment. Daren could hear horses hooves trotting toward them. Valen stood silently beside him. Eyes fixed at the gate. Everyone watched as 3 of King Lou's knights walked out in the middle of the road. The crowd started yelling and screaming again.  
The Moon Knights had reached the gate.  
There on a black horse in front was Alex. Sara was next to him. In the back were Jeremy and Michael. The four of them road on black horses. Sara, Jeremy and Michael wore silver armor. Alex wore gold and black. They all had white and black capes with a black lion on the back.  
Daren couldn't keep his eyes off Alex; he was so excited that his brother was alive. Valen turned to Daren with a confused look on his face.  
"Hey Daren, um…that doesn't look like The Moon Kingdom symbol."  
Daren looked at Valen for a long moment then looked back at Alex.  
"Your right, that black lion isn't the symbol of The Moon Kingdom."  
"I don't think King Lou's knights notice." Valen said.  
The knights were a brief talk then started towards the Castile.   
Daren started yelling to Alex as they rode by. Alex didn't seem to hear him. His eyes were fixed ahead of him. That and the crowd was screaming so load that Daren head was starting to hurt.  
Valen grabbed Daren, "Come on, lets follow them."  
Valen led Daren through the crowd. The yells were starting to get to them. The whole village and people from all over the Kingdom were there. Waiting for information on the war. 


	2. Betrayle

All characters and everthing else, belongs to me! Do not take this fic   
Without my permission!! Thanx!  
  
Chapter 2 Betrayal   
  
Daren could see his brother ahead of him, he was screaming his name. Valen told him it was no use, Alex couldn't hear him over the yells and screams of the towns folk.   
  
"So what now, we won't be able to get into the castle to see them?" Daren said trying to catch his breath.  
Valen just shook his head, "I don't know, you want to talk to your brother don't you?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Well, let us sneak in then."  
"Are you crazy, if we get caught we will be thrown in jail!"  
"Don't worry, I'm an experit when it comes to sneaking into places."  
"……Yeah sure."  
"Hey! Don't worry, I have it all figured out." Valen's said with a big grin.  
"I don't like the look on your face…"  
"Ah come on, let's go."  
"…………Ok"  
The two boys made their way towards the caslte, the villagers still yelling. Daren could hear music being played some where off in a distence. He couldn't see his brother anymore, they had fallen behind when they stop to take a breather. Valen was saying something, but Daren could not make out what he was saying. His mind was fixed on his brother. So many things he wanted to ask him. One of the main questions was, why he never wrote to him or mother. All this time he thought Alex might had died and….  
"Hold it!"  
Daren snapped out of his thoughts to see they were stopped by a Knight.  
"Where do you kids think your going?"  
"Um…we want to see one of the Moon Knights that came into town. You see, he is the older brother of my friend here."  
Valen pointed to Daren who stood in silence. The knight looked at them for a long moment, "Sorry, but you can not pass. Go home kids."  
"But…"  
"NO!"  
Valen started to get angry.  
"Valen, lets go."  
The boys took a few steps back. Valen's hands were in fists. Daren could feel his anger.  
"I thought we were going to sneak in?"  
"We were, there is a tunnel that is under the castle. I found it when I went for a walk one night. I didn't think there would be a Knight here."  
"So what now?"  
"…………"  
"You say the tunnel is underground and leads inside the castle, maybe there is another way into the tunnel some where in town."  
"Oh, yeah!!!"  
"Huh?"  
"How can I be so dumb, I forgot the other end of the tunnel is under Sara's house. Let's go to Sara's house."  
Once again the boys made their way through the crowd, Daren's head felt like it was going to blow up any min.   
It felt like forever, before they reached Sara's house. It felt weird being there. Daren could remember when him Sara and Alex would sit on her porch watching the sunset. How he missed it.  
Valen led Daren to a tree in Sara's backyard. There was a huge hole next to it.  
"The ground caved in, when we had that bad storm last year. I forgot how I found it, I think I was so deep in my thoughts, forgot where I was going and stumbled across this hole. At first I was a little scared, but finally got the bravery to go in. That's when I found out the tunnel led to the castle. I can't believe I forgot about it."  
"I can believe it."  
"Haha your funny." Valen said rolling his eyes.  
Daren looked down into the hole, it really dark. He couldn't see the bottom.   
"We should really bring a light."  
Valen laughed, "A light, do you really want to go through that crowd again?"  
"…No not really."  
"Ok then, lets go. I can guide us through. Just watch your step ok?"  
"Got it."  
"I'll go down first." Valen, jumped in and disappeared into the darkness.  
Daren waited for him to answer; when he did Daren closed his eyes and plunged into the hole.  
The ground was wet and mushy. Daren felt Valen grab his arm and started pulling him deeper into the tunnel.  
"I don't know how you talked me into this."  
"Talked you into this? You are doing this willenly, I'm just sticking by your side in case something happens."  
"How far does this go?"  
Valen shook his head, "Not far."  
Daren could hear sounds of creatures roaming around them.   
"I hope there is not some huge beast living in here."  
"I don't think there is, I was down here before and I didn't see anything that would be a treat to us."  
"That's good…"  
"Daren…you worry to much."  
"………"  
"Don't worry, we're almost there, see that light up ahead?"  
Daren looked, a soft light was coming from the other end of the tunnel. "Yeah I see it, lamps right?"  
"Yeah, I guess I'm not the only one who knows of this old tunnel."  
The boys walked forward; soon they were in the light of the lamps. There was a ladder that led up into the castle. Valen climbed it as Daren waited at the bottom. As Daren waited for Valen to return, he could hear a sound of heavy breathing. He turned in the direction of the sound, but could not see anything. The breathing was not of a human, Daren was sure of that.  
"Valen, I think there is something big living down here. Is it safe to come up?"  
Valen didn't answer. The breathing was getting closer. Daren drew his sword, ready to defend him self. He could hear it now, it's feet touching the ground. It sounded big, HUGE!   
"VALEN!!"  
I'm not going to stay down here any longer, this thing what ever it is, is huge. I can't die here. Daren felt something touch his shoulder. He spun around, sword ready to start slashing.  
"WAIT!"  
It was Valen. He stood, his hands up to his face waiting for the blow.  
Daren finally realized it was him and brought his sword down.  
"Damn it Valen, don't ever sneak up on me like that. You want to die or something? Why didn't you answer me when I called you."  
"Sorry…"  
"Anyways, there was something here. I could hear it breathing and it was coming towards me. What ever it is, it's big!"  
"Calm down. It's gone now. This ladder leads to the kitchen. There is no one there but the cook and he is so busy making dinner for the King that he won't even notice us."  
"My brother would be in the throne room, how are we going to sneak into there? The castle is full of gards."  
"We'll just have to figure that out as we go along."  
"I guess your right, I'm ready let's go."  
Valen started climbing the ladder, Daren waited a few moments, he turned once more in the direction of the breathing, but he heard nothing now. He gave a sigh of relief and followed Valen.  
The climb up seemed to take forever. Valen held out his hand to stop Daren. There was a cover that was over the hole. Valen gave it a push and it popped open. Valen slowly climbed out. Daren followed.   
The cook had his back turned to them, he was humming a tune. Daren and Valen kept an eye on him as the made there way out of the kitchen into a hall. Two Knights stood facing down a stairway. There was another starway leading up. A knight stood there almost asleep. Valen took something from his pocket and throw it at the guard. Before Daren knew it, the Knight was fast asleep.  
"What did you just do?" Daren said in a soft low voice.  
Valen gave a little chukkle and started making his way towards the stairway. Keeping his eyes peeled on the other two guards.   
They made there way up the stairs, when they reached the top to their surprise there was no guard there.  
"There should be a door that leads to a balcony up above the throne room." Daren said.  
"How do you know?"  
"My dad told me everything about this castle in his stories."  
"Ah, Well there are two doors. Which one should we go through?"  
"Hmmm…I know that one door leads to the balcony and one leads to a room, that's most likely got a bunch of Knights in it."  
"That's a big help."  
"I guess, we should just choose one. If we choose the wrong well, it was nice knowing you."  
"Ok, which one then. You choose."  
Daren stood in silence for a long moment. He looked back and forth at the two doors.  
"Ok, I choose the right door."  
"Alright, lets go."  
They walked to the door, Valen had his hand on the handle. He took a long look at Daren. Daren noded.  
"Ok, here goes…"  
Valen opened the door and stuck his head in. He then turned to Daren who's face had turned white.   
"You've guessed right, there's the throne room."  
Valen opened the door more so Daren could see. It was the balcony.   
They got down on their hands and knees. They could see King Loui and severel of his Knights, but Alex, Micheal, Jeremy or Sara were nowhere to be seen.  
"I wonder were they are?" Daren asked.  
"No clue."  
"Send in the Moon Knights!" Said King Loui. His voice seemed to shake the ground.  
Two guards that stood by the main door, opened it. Alex followed by Sara, Micheal and Jeremy steped through the door. They walked up to the throne and kneeled.   
"Who is the general of this group?" Asked King Loui.  
"Me your highness, my name is Alex Strife."  
The king looked at him for a while, "You look like a very skillful Knight Sir. Alex."  
"I have been taught well your highness."  
"I see, what news do you bring of the war?"  
"The Black Kingdom has attacked the Moon Kingdom as well as the Star Kingdom. We have sent messengers to find out why they are starting this war, but all our messengers turn up dead. We have reason to believe that the Black Kingdom will attack here next."  
"King Lard from the Black Kingdom will not say why he is starting this war? It is not like him to do such a thing to start wars without reason."  
"We hear that King Lard is dead, his son Prince Loyed is now King."  
"…King Lard, dead!? That can't be, when did this happen?"  
"We are not sure your highness."  
"Do you know how he died?"  
"That is still unknown your highness."  
"I will send a messanger. He will be guarded by my best Knights. We need to find out what is going on."  
"Yes, that would be a fine idea your highness."  
"Let us break for now, you four most be tired from your long ride. Rest for now."  
"Thank you your highness…"  
As Alex got up, a servent came running through the door.  
"Your HIGHNESS!! They are not Moon Knights! They are Black Knights!!!"  
King Loui gasped. Alex grabbed his sword, "Damn, I don't know why Prince Loyd wanted us to wear our symbol. I knew our identity would be discovered."  
Alex swung his sword and killed the servent. Micheal had already taken care of the Knights.  
"Why are you doing this!" King Loui screamed. Before he could say anything else Alex stabbed him through the chest. King Loui fell silent.  
"Let us get what we came here for and get the hell out of here!"  
"ALEX!!!!!"  
Alex looked up to see his brother Daren looking down at him.  
"……"  
"Brother, why!? Why did you kill the King!?"  
"………"  
"Alex answer me!!"  
"I'm sorry Daren…"  
Alex turned and disapered into a hall. Sara looked at Daren, a sad look on her face. She then started to follow Alex.  
"ALEX!!!"  
"Daren calm down! We're in trouble!"   
"There they are GET THEM!"  
"Come on Daren we need to flee, these Knights think we were part of the plot!"  
"…………Why Alex."  
"DAREN! Snap out of it!"  
"Hold it right there! Grab them!"  
"Oh, no!!!!"  
"……Alex……"  



End file.
